A variety of sample collection and extraction test devices for clinical or home use are available and described in the literature. These test devices can utilize one of a variety of collection instruments to obtain and transfer a sample to a receptacle. The sample can be extracted from the collection device and diluted or mixed with one or more reagents in the receptacle. The sample can then be conveyed to a test element in order to determine the presence or absence of a substance, such as analyte detection. These devices can be used for an assortment of purposes, including the detection of drugs or biological compounds such as glucose or hormones, antibodies or etiological agents. Many of these devices are inefficient in sample extraction from the collection device. Also, many of these devices are complex in design and manufacture and fabricated of relatively expensive materials. The present invention addresses these problems, and provides related benefits.